Talk:Bade/@comment-5300260-20120930200145
Okay ur probably all gonna shoot me after i finish writing this comment but this has really been bugging me! Okay so am I the only one who doesnt think Beck is a complete jerk??? Lately all I've been seeing is comments that ever since season 3 (which just so happen to be when Bade split) he's gone from the sweetest boy ever to a jerk. Starting with the breakup. Everyone seems to be putting the blame on Beck and nobody seems to be acknowledging Jade's part in this. Recalling the The Worst Couple episode if nobody noticed Beck kept trying to talk to Jade about their relationship probably wanting to make things better but Jade kept avoiding the subject and jumping to conclusions. Then when Beck finally got to tell Jade that he was "tired of fighting" rather than trying to compromise or agree to try to stop fighting she gave him an ultimatum and walked out. Also Beck did consider going after Jade and at one point had full intentions to do so but after getting tackled and thinking it over he didnt open the door. And its not like Beck just walked off like it was no big deal, he seemed pretty upset afterwards, he even looked like he may have been regretting what he did and somewhat torn. Now onto their fighting. Couples fight, Jade was tired of feeling jealous and Beck was tired of fighting. No one really knows what they were fighting about but they were getting annoyed with eachother. Everyone has been saying they want to see Beck have emotions but when its an emotion they dont like they judge him! During Bade fights we've been seeing Beck reacting more frustrated and annoyed than usual. He's human, he has flaws, I dont see why its okay for Jade to get frustrated and annoyed with everything but if Beck reacts to it he's a jerk and not worthy of Jade! This isnt an attack on Jade but you cant just expect Beck to be unfased by everything she says and does.(Isnt that why you call him BeckBot) Lastly, (cuz this has now become a rant) after the breakup whenever they communicate its not on exactly friendly terms. Its usually short awkward greetings, one mocking the other, a little fighting and mostly avoiding eachother. BUT COME ON PEOPLE they broke up! They're considered exes now! do you really think it would be okay for them to interact with eachother like nothing ever happened after they broke up and i know you people would be upset if there was no Bade interaction at all. There is also the issue with Beck hanging around other girls like northridge girls, Tori and Trina after the breakup. Beck is still a normal teenage boy not your dream boy who is perfect in every way! He has flaws! Beck doesnt like the northridge girls he's just nice so he drives them to school he could have them at his beck and call doing whatever he wants for him but he doesnt take advantage of that. When girls hang around beck and flirt with him he shrugs them off and ignores them in the nicest way possible cuz he doesnt wanna hurt their feelings. Like when tara tried to flirt with him in freak the freak out. Trina is right up there with the northridge girls except i think he dislikes her more sometimes. Of course he didnt have to kiss her to make his point but ya know he's still a guy and trina is pretty. Then there is tori who has been a possible crush since day one. After the break up Beck considered moving on from Jade with Tori and then when he was rejected he kinda talked bad about Jade. I must admit that was kind of a jerk move there but we've all known that there was the possibility that he has had a bit of a crush on tori for a while it wasnt like he was just doing it out of spite. I would probably only think it was spite if it was Cat, Trina or some random girl. Beck may have just been confused about his feelings for all we know. My point is, Beck is not your dream boyfriend who is perfect in every way possible so he's gonna make some mistakes but that doesnt mean you should judge the character so harshly for it. If you ask me the character Beck is still a good guy who cares about his friends and still loves Jade :)